My M
by TeamSparkles
Summary: Alec Lightwood,age 18(ooooo that gives me an idea for a spy fic) he lives in a home for gay boys. No violence. Not all a we hate gay people. Just a nice place Alec has been locked up for the last six years. Every things cheery, taking care of Max. And then in comes Magnus. A/U. Malec. R&R rating changed to M at chapter 17.
1. Chapter 1

Hello first things first shout out to MuchoMangoz1734  
Your sooooooo awesome. Thanks for reviewing you make my life complete!? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾒﾜplus this was origanaly going to be that Alec was Jewish and was describing his temple(I'm Jewish and I was writing this at Hebrew school so ya) but it went of course but whatever. R&R  
Me no own.  
Alec POV  
Imagine a big field with green grass. You look to your left and see a group of boys playing flag football. You look to your right and see another boy swinging on the swing. I'm sitting in my favorite tree, looking down at the new kid. It might be weird to feel this nice at a place like HUB, also known as Home for the Unsettled Boy. It was pretty much a place for gay boys to be locked up in a "Safe and comfterble environment". The new boy had his hair spiked up with glittery tops. I couldn't see his face but he looked Asian. I must have been daydreaming for a while because when I opened my ears I saw a teen 18 years old, no older than me, staring at me. His eyes were almost cat like, a strange yellow-green color. I bellatedly relised that this was the new commer. He stook out his hand "Magnus Bane" I must have had a weird expression on because he said "And you are,blue eyes?" I shut my jaw only for me to stutter out my name. "I'm Alec Lightwood, welcome to the HUB." He raised his eyebrow at the nickname but didnt interrupt. "I've been here since I was 12." He looked at me with oddly simpathetic eyes. I was the oldest one here, most of the boys were only about 15 and came here when they were 13. The dinner bell tugged me out of my thoughts, "Well Magnus, that was the dinner bell. We gotta go, do you already have your room key?" He nodded waving his lamenated key card in front of my face, and we walked to dinner.

As it turned out I was Magnus's tour guide, I excpected to be. I always took the Ms', Max, Mathew, Mole,and Mathan. And now Magnus. "So Alexander," he began "Where is room 69?" I stared at him, he was gorgeous! He tapped my shoulder and I relised what he asked me. "Uhh" nice going Alec. Drool in front of Magnus. "Come with me. And call me Alec." I said "What ever you say,ALEXANDER." Sigh why is he so dang cute? As we got to room 69, I stopped in front of the door. "What's the matter, blue eyes" he smirked "Cat got your tounge?" I shook my head "Nope,but ehh, hey room buddy."

Magnus's POV  
This Alexander was HOTTTTTTTTTTTT. I can't wait to tell Camille about him. I heard that she was at HUG, or Home for the Unsetteld Girl. We stopped in front of room 69. I giggled. Alexander didnt seem to notice so I said "What's the matter,blue eyes," he faintly blushed at my nicknames. "Cat got your tounge?" He shook his head and mumbled "Nope,but ehh, hey room buddy." I grinned this was going to be good.

The rooms at HUB were pretty awesome. They were costamizable! For the chose of bed you could have a twin,a twin bunk bed,a twin loft bed, queen bed,a twin Murphy bed folding out like a loft bed, and finnaly a king sized water bed. I of course chose the last option. I got canary yellow sheets like the ones at home, with a matching comferter. My walls were purple that was was dark at the bottom and got lighter until it was almost white at the top. I chose a full lenghth mirror that reflected so I could see Alexander sleep. I know stokerish. It was only then I noticed his room decor. I gasped. Black it was all black. And like half of our room, I blacked out.

I woke on my bed with two pairs of blue eyes looking down at me. I sat up quickly and bumped my head on a young boys. He looked exactly like Alexander. The boy was probebly about four. Way too young to be here. The young boy said "Hi glittery man, I'm Maxwell Joseph Lightwood!" The boy looked proud of himself while Alexander palled. I just smiled, I'll grill it out of him later. "Well Max,can I call you Max?" He nodded fervently "I'm Magnus Bane,it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled a huge grin, he was missing one of his front teeth. An early bloomer. Alexander wispperd something in his ear and Max ran of. I glared at Alec. "Spill."

Alec POV  
Ohh nooo. How was I going to explain Max to Magnus? I fell on his bed dizzily and chuckled weakly seems like none of us can stay conscious. Magnus lay on the bed next to me wih his head propt on his elbow. "Now what's going on, who is Max he's way to young to be here?" Here it comes. I sigh and start my tale or my sister Isabelle's tale. "Okay Magnus this is hard so bare with me." He nodded "My sister Isabelle has been, very sexually involved since she was 14" his brow furrowed trying to get what I'm saying, "What I'm trying to say Magnus is Max is my nephew, he's four and she's now eighteen." I looked up to see Magnus crying. "Oh balony" he sniffeld "my make ups getting all ruined." He just looked so cute when he was sad so I just blerted out, "I think you look bueatiful." He stared at me and pull me close to his unusually warm chest. Then he smiled and said, " Thank you Alexander, it's been a long time since someone said that."


	2. Chapter 2

My M chapter 2

Hi yadda yadda me no own yadda yadda trying to post every other night yadda yadda enjoy

Alec POV  
By the time I had tucked in Max in room 68 Magnus was already in bed. He was laying on his stomach reading some random magazine that had words on the cover like, "Scandel!" "Ecxlusive Interview with Ma-". I was in the middle of reading the last title when Magnus my staring. "Can I help you, blue eyes?" His face was clear of make up and bueatiful. I'm think I was hyperventalating because he said, "If you want a kiss Alexander, don't pretend to need CPR, just ask." As he said this he sat up in his HUGE bed I noticed that his hips were bare. Was he not wareing his pajama pants? As if reading my mind he said "Since your not talking and obviously worried about my attire, I'll just say I'm wareing boxers. I don't sleep in my birthday suit." I was blushing so much that I probebly looked like a tomatoe. He laughed and rolled out of bed. "Well I uhhhhh," nice Alec. Way to play it cool "I am going to get changed." Now I'm stating the obvious. I pulled of my shirt as a swung myself onto my bed. When I turned around he was staring at me, his eyes as wide as saucers. "What?" He was staring at me then my side then back to my face. "Your, your..." This was the first time I've seen Magnus stutter "Your side." I Was confused so I asked "My side what about it?" He was worring me. "You have the Lightwood crest, I just relised it. OMG YOUR ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" I sighed "Yes Magnus we've covered that." "Your brother is Jace Lightwood, as in twenty-five-gold-medals-at-the-Olympics-in-the-las t-year Jace Lightwood!" Woop, there it is. The whole shabang was out. "Jace is my adoptive brother. And I don't like to talk about it." Magnus was now on my bed only in a pair of sparkley purple boxers. I was in my jeans. His eyes looked millions of years old. I trusted him. "Ok Magnus here it is."

Magnus POV  
"Ok Magnus here it is." I was prepared for a story about how Jace always bullied him, or how Jace told every one he was gay. But I was not prepared for what was to come. "Jace as you know is my adoptive brother. He and I were best friends since we were 5,when my parents adopted him. By age ten I already knew I was gay and I had a crush on him. I meen who didn't? He makes strait guys gay. When I was twelve I came out. I excpected Jace to be disgusted or hate me but he was cool with it. So was my sister. My parents though, they didnt say it but I knew they weren't happy. Jace convinst me that they don't mind, and I belevied him for a while. Later that year, my parents told me I was coming here. 'To be with boys like me'" he put air quotes around "like me" and I could just imagine his parents faces. "A week later I came here. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I settled in, I was the youngest one here. Most of the boys were thirteen or fourteen, but they welcomes me in. All of those boys are gone now, they left a couple years after I came. I eventually became the tour guide for Mathew, Mathan,Mole,Daniel,Jose,Jason,Philip,Axel,and now you." He smiled at me but it didnt reach his eyes. "If was all cool and cheery, we had HUG feildtrips. I saw my family every couple month. Then," he gulped and a saw a tear sliding down his pale cheek. "One day when I was fourteen, Izzy showed up alone. She wasn't wareing her usual revealing outfits. She was in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. We talked as we walked to my room, I suspected something was up. When we got in my room she told me she had to tell me something. I remember it all so clearly. 'Alec, don't freak out but, I'm pregnant.'" Even though I knew this already I started to tear up. "She took of her sweatshirt and it was painfully obvious, she was three or four months along. I of course flipped out. I didn't know that that was the worst of it. Izzy had yet to tell me the worst of it yet. She told me who the father was," he was full out crying now I brought him to my chest. His wet cheek against my shoulder. "She said it was...…$/ 82$!1 :02! SjdidjendhnajJ£|'ndkls£]*|*}€{+'dnc$$;738: ($!/$27:8:$ SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE!

Magnus POV

"She said it was…Jace."

Alec POV  
I was full out sobbing and underneath normal curcumsises I would be embarrassed but now I didn't care I couldn't care. Even after four years it still felt like a stab in the gut. Magnus's shoulder was so soft. I felt myself being lifted and being slid in between silk sheets that weren't mine. I looked up at Magnus with bleary eyes, we were in his bed. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and said "You can sleep with me tonight, blue eyes." I fell asleep with a question tugging on my mind. Who is Magnus Bane?

A/N Wow I did not meen for it to end up that way. This story has a mind of its own. I was going to make Alec be a missing billionaire or something but whatever. If I get a review soon I might post a little bit on Magnus's thoughts of the very last part. Thank you darkbloodynightmare38, Magnus Glitter Bane Alec, and Emodo for reviewing/following/favoriting this story. And thank you MuchoMangoz1734 for being my first review ever! R&R  
TeamSparkles


	3. Chapter 3

My M Mini chapter 3  
Hello I'm sick puking my guts up. But I got a review so I'll keep my promises. Me no own. Thank you darkbloodynightmare38, Magnus Glitter Bane Alec,ggpuddin, and Emodo for reviewing/following/favoriting this story. And thank you MuchoMangoz1734 for being my first review ever! R&R

Magnus POV  
By the end of his story he was sobbing. I slipped my arm under his knees. Under normal curcamsanses he would be mortafied. But now he didn't care. I didn't care either. My shoulder was wet with his tears. I lifted him up and cared him down to my bed. He looked up at me when I slipped him under my covers. I put may arms around his waist and said, "You can sleep with me tonight,blue eyes." He fell asleep right away. I couldn't help but think about when my father kicked me out at the tender age of thirteen. After that I started my endeavors. My fathers words were branded in my mind. 'Go and never come back!' I remember my mothers last words to me. 'Live your dream,Maggie bean.' Then she left us forever. That was five years ago. As I fell asleep I wondering. Who is Alec Lightwood?

Ok after this no more angst. Sorry for hating on Jace. I love you Jace. But i needed and antagonist. Max is going to be in chapter four. Camille's coming in chapter five I think. Any suggestions for anything is greatly apreaseated. R&R  
TeamSparkles


	4. Contest

Contest

Hey My M readers. Sorry this isn't a chapter but YOU DARE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. I AM HOLDING A CONTEST. WHO EVER GETS ALL THE AWSERS RIGHT WILL GET TO HAVE THERE OWN CHARECTERS. NOW I WILL START THE CONTEST

1. What did Magnus's mother say to him?  
2. Why does Alec not like Jace?  
3. Who do you think the Exulicive interview is with?(HINT:You've met them in the story)  
4. How old is Isabelle?  
5. How old was Isabelle when she had Max?  
6. Who is Max?  
7. How old was Alec when he got to HUB?  
8. Where does Camille live?  
9. What makes Magnus relise that Alec is Relaited to Jace?  
If you get number 10 you can choose a twist in the plot.  
10. What is my favorite Charecter in TMI?  
OK SORRY FOR NO CHAPPIE STILL SICK. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE BY TOMARROW. I WILL HOLD THIS CONTEST UNTIL SOMEONE GETS THEM ALL RIGHT. PM ME THE ANWSERS.


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahahah an I'm brilliant!

Isabelle POV  
I was ringing up Max like I do every evening. "Hey Max how ya doing?" He began his 4 year old rant but I stopped him when I heard. "Alec has been spending allllllll his time with Magnus and-" "wow honey,who's Magnus" I wanted to know "ohh he's Alec's roommate. Magnus told me he likes Alec." I could just imagine him nodding his head. "Guess what sweety" I started "I'm coming over early this week."  
I was finding out who this Magnus was.

A/N that's a spoiler for chapter six. That call in made in 5 but thts Camille's chap


	6. Chapter 6

My M chapter 5  
A/N I think Jem has demon tuberculosis.  
If you think about it,it's totally pausable. Me and my dad watch a lot of movies together and were watching Moulin Rouge. The main Charecter has TB and I noticed they had the same symptom. Damn auto type I was trying to write the last sentence and it wrote. "The fame chars kafirs has HIV and I noticed the had the lame wip toms." What wip On my way! See right there I was trying to right wip toms and it said on my way. I was looking at the Magnus quote "they say time heals all wounds,but that presumes the grief is finite." And my dad says "You know there's a saying, time wounds all heals." Then my mom and sister said at the same time "nope that's just you." I love my family.  
Plus my dads initials are MB.  
On to the actual story. This has Max and its happy. You get to see Alec's shadowhunter side! If you listened to my rant. Thank you and review on my TB theory. Also review my story. It'll make me feel better. I got food poisoning : (  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some spoiled eggs.

Alec POV  
I woke up in a comfy bed and in someone's arms. It took me a second to remember were I was. I was in Magnus's bed and in his arms. He looked down at me. I burry my head in his chewy to avoid the blush and remaining tears. I've never opened my self up like that. He wispered in my ear "it's okay blue eyes, you did nothing wrong." He said it with such clarity I belived him. (A/N: I can't cosintrate on My M. I'm writing this and I have an idea for a divergent fic and a Simon/Jace fic and and the spy fic I was talking about at the beginning of this fic. Aggg!)  
He sat up and the blanket fell to his waist. It was then I noticed we didn't have shirts on. I blushed and muttered "I'll get a shirt on." He pulled me back and shook his head. He rolled onto his stomach, and on his back I could see tattoos. "What are these" I said touching them each. They covered at least half his back and side, and there was one on his neck. He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Those are tatooes Alexander. You should know that. You have one." I blushed "I mean, what do they signafie." He thought a moment then pointed to an intrecitly interlocked set of infinity signs along his side. "This means, I'll be Magnus Bane forever." I touched the one on his neck,the only one that had colour and words,that looked like(A/N one of my numerous a/n today. I spent like 10 minutes trying to decide what his tatooe was going too be.) a dandilion that is loosing its seeds,and being carried with the seeds was the word vale in a pale pink. He looked up at me with sad eyes "that's for my mother,she past away a couple years ago to breast cancer." Quie akward pause "oh sorr-" he stopped me "Don't say your sorry,if you value my sanity don't say your sorry." (A/N TWILIGHT) and to his surprise and mine a kissed that tattoo. I the blushed and fell out of bed right as Max came running in. "Aleccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc" he yelled "your upppppp can we please please please please please please please please please go to the dojo!" I sighed happily forgetting Magnus was there till he interrupted. "So Alexander what is this dojo?"

Magnus POV  
I was so shocked that Alec had kissed me. Even if it was on the neck. Max came running in yelling something about a dojo. "So Alexander what is this about a dojo." I kinda wanted to see Alec all hot and sweaty. Ok Magnus control yourself a little. Belive it or not I'm pretty fit. Alec explained that the dojo was like a suuped up gym. There was a climbing wall, a 30 feet jungle gym, and a trampoline wall. Alec imedietly went to the rock wall. In turned to the jungle gym bars and when I looked at Alec he was standing at the top of the wall with HIS SHIRT OFF. Ya I saw Alec without a shirt on yesterday but I wasn't focased on it. I climbed on to the bars and just walked across back and forth. My mother taught me how to walk in a tightrope before she died. I heard a bunck of feet running to a corner of the room i didn't notice. It was an actual dojo. With punching bags and sparring gear. I hopped down and saw one more room. This room had weapons in it. You could call it an armaory. There were swords bows and arrows, daggers, and targets. I didn't notice Alec standing behind me until he said "wanna go in?" I nodded and we went in. Alec walked toward a cubby that said his name on it. He pulled out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. His bow was so bueatiful. And Alec. He aimed at the target and shot. It made it ecactly in the middle. "You know Magnus," he said "Your over sixteen,you can choose a weapon." I grinned and looked at my choses. There was a finely made bow and arrow. But that's not really my thing. I eventually chose out a set of ultra light daggers. I wanted to try them out so I threw them. I turned to Alec were his chin was almost touching his BARE chest. "That was awesome! I mean even Mole couldn't throw that we'll when he started! And I don't have a shirt on." He ran out off the room blushing while I reseived my daggers. "So your the new guy?" I turn around to see a tall sandy haired boy about seventeen years behind me. He was carrying a gigilling Max on his shoulders. "Ya" I responded "I am Magnus Bane, but most just call me Hot stuff." Max climbs of the boys shoulder as he walked twords the door. "I heard Alec talk about you when he was walking out of here. Something like, 'shirt,new guys better than Mole.' And no ones better than me." Ohh this must be Mole. "You're Mole right?" He nodded and looked behind my shoulder. "Did you throw those?" I turned around and nodded "well your good,not as good as me but good. Now shirt off." I raised my eyebrows. I relised I'm living in a house with a bunch of gay guys, Mole inturupted my thoughts. "I'm not going to check you out,only your muscles. I'm happy with Argo." I took of my shirt and I saw his eye rows raised at my tatooes but he didnt say anything. "So Mole," I said "Who is Argo?" He walked towards his cubby to get his knives. "Argos my boyfriend, his real name is Agustos. But don't say that. He's as good on as I am on daggers." We practiced for a while and when Alec came back he practiced to. As we were packing up an anouncment came on 'Hello boys. Anoucments. The girls from HUG are comeing over tommorrow at nine AM. Thank you'. I gave a little clapp. Camille's comeing!

A/N: that was long. I plan to post 4 times today. This chapter was sopossed to be about Max but, watever. Review. my dad has awesome music. We're on a road trip to my nana's house in Tahoe and I'm listening to his phone and in my playlist there's (ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN,I NEED YOUR LOVE,LIGHYS :ELLIE GOULDING. HO HEY:LUMINEERS. MIDNIGHT CITY:M83. RUMOR HAS IT/SOMEONE LIKE YOU:GLEE. I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE,RED,22,WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER,STAY STAY STAY:TAYLOR SWIFT. SURRENDER:U2. RADIOACTIVE,IT'S TIME,DEMONS,ON TOP OF THE WORLD:IMAGINE DRAGONS. UNDER PRESSURE:QUEEN/DAVID BOWIE. best songs evvvvverrrrrrr.  
No one even awsered my contest i feel realy sad. I try so hard. I'm trying to update four chapters today and no one has the revenge to review. Dam ato type I meant kindness to review.


	7. Chapter 7

My M  
A/N I'm really sad everybody nobody reveiwed. : (. Well I'm sick again but I promised you four updates so here's update número does. Me no own.

Magnus POV  
I convinced Alec to sleep in my bed tonight I said. "I promise no funny business. I'll even ware pants." That made him blush but he agreed. At 2 AM he woke me up to say "Maggie, I can't sleep." I looked down a him. "Want me to sing you a song?" He nodded and tucked his unruly mane of hair into the crook of my neck. I began singing a song my mom taught me at a very young age. "Edelweiss, Edelweiss, Every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, You look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever." By the end of the song he was snoring lightly. "Good night Alexander."  
(A/N: I was getting kinda choked up here. It was just so emotional!)  
Alec POV  
I was woken by a squeal of delight. I cracked an eye open only to pull the covers over my head. Above me was a blond girl with dark blue eyes. Magnus grownd then squeal much like the girl. "Camille your here! Wait how did you get in?" I peaked my head over the covers to see Argo grin at me. Argo was a tall boy, much like his boyfriend, but that's we're the simalaritys end. He had bright red hair with striking gold eyes. He winked at me and shut he door. Magnus climbed out of bed pulling me allong. He hugged the girl who said, "You must be Alec. I'm Camille. Magnus has said so much about you. Your even hotter than he described!" A saw a sight that I never thought I'd never see. Magnus was blushing. I nodded and ran my hand threw my hair. She stopped my hand and peered into my eyes. "So bueatiful." Magnus chuckled and said "I know. He doesn't belive me." Camille looked at my stomach "And fit, look at those abs! And a tatooe. Wait," she looked up at me with wide eyes wide. "Your a Lightwood. That means your related to," I waited for the blow. "Isabelle Lightwood! Can I meet her!" I probebly had a weird look but I nodded. The door opened and speak of the devil. There was Isabelle Lightwood.

Camille POV(surprise)  
I turned to the door and there she was. Isabelle Lightwood. She was my idol. She was the top model in America. OMG

Magnus POV  
I looked towreds the door and there she was. I didnt think about it but she would know who I am. She turned towards me. "You, I didn't think but, oh no. It can't be" Alec rushed over her worriedly "what Izzy spit it out." She looked at me again, " he's Magnus Bane. Top fashion designer in the world."

A/N: hahahah. Cliffy. Im going to update within the next hour thoe. I feel sad why is nobody reviewing? should i just stop the story? does no one care about me? plus, the whole time I was writing this chapter I was listening to Your Song by Elton John. And Blackbird by the Beatles. Please review. I know it's short I'm sick. just please review it could just be a smile face or frownie face. Just review


	8. Chapter 8

My M chapter 8  
I want to thank Fiery Pheonix for reviewing it literally made my day. I just lost my IPhone which is the thing I update on and keep all my stories on. And even worse all my pictures of Godfrey Goa! So when I got home and I saw the review it was like "yes the angel Raziel loves me!" so Fiery Pheonix you are so awesome I could write a song about it. (go fiery Pheonix your number one go go look who's in the stands it's Magnus bane in the pants on my profile!) theres your song. Sorry for the long space. I'm sad. Plus no one has even guessed for my contest. Please please please, try. I don't own these wonderful creatures. Or an iPhone. ; ( R&R

Isabelle's POV  
I stared at Alec. How did he not now who Magnus Bane was? I'm pretty sure they have TV's here. Alec rushed over to Magnus bed, picked up a magazine and read "Exclusive Interview with Magnus Bane!" he then starred at Magnus. "Why?" he asked "Why hide something like this?" Magnus tapped his neck and it was then that I noticed neather of them had shirts on "She said to stay true to who I am." I don't see why this is an explanation but Alec lets it slide. "Only Camille knew," he pointed to the blond girl "I wanted to keep it that way. I'm suprised it's lasted for this long. It's like you guys don't watch TV." Alec shrugges. I grin at Alec "so you to a couple or something?" Alec mumbles "or something" while Camille gives a squeal of joy. "When I came in those to were all cuddling up in Magnus's bed. It was so cute!" she frowned "but nothing happened, Alec still has the 'I'm an innocent virgin' look" Alec blushed and Magnus just sighed softly "sadly, Camille is right." he flopped down on his bed, "Even after that heart to heart." Alec glanced away a look of pain in his eyes. Had he told Magnus about Jace? Alec awkwardly sat on the bed and wissperd something in in Magnus's ear. Magnus brightened up and jumped on the bed and yelled "I will now finish my tattoo tour!" Ok what? I just relised that Magnus was COVERD in tattoos! I climbed up on Alec's bed and waited for Magnus to start when Max came running in yelling, "Weres Magnus. He has to see this!" he was holding up his iPad with an interview with Magnus pulled up on the browser.

Magnus POV  
Max walked in with an IPad and I was dreading what was on it. Alec stared at me. I was prepared to see hurt in his eyes but all I saw was understanding. This brought up my earlier question. Who is Alec Lightwood? Isabelle started talking, "An Exclusive Interview with Magnus Bane," she cocked her eyebrow but I knew she knew everything in that article. I cut in. "How 'bout I read?" I tugged it away from her and started to read. (A/N I'm lazy so in the interview M=Magnus and I=Interviewer.)  
I- Hi everybody I'm here with Magnus Bane, the top fashion designer in the world.  
M- Thank you, it's good to be here.  
I- So I hear that your working on a new line, mind telling us what it is?  
M- What you heard is right! The new line is called 'Risky Business'.  
I- And what about this line is 'Risky Business'?  
M- I've decided to target a different age group.  
I- What age group would that be?  
M- Around from 2-16 years old.  
I- That is risky business.  
M- Ya, it is. But before I start the new line I'm going on a little break.  
I- Where are you going?  
M- Anywhere, everywhere. Helps me get ideas.  
I- That's great! Well folks were done for tonight. Thank you Magnus.  
M- It was a pleasure.  
(A/N back to dialogue)  
"Wow" Alec said. I was worried he'd be mad at me but it looked like he was hiding something too. Isabelle and Camille squealed in unison. Max impatiently tapped his foot. I felt bad that I forgot about him. Alec got up and ruffled Max's  
hair. "Hey Maxy, Isabelle's here." He climbed up onto Alec's bed where she was sitting. They hugged tightly. Right then a pale boy walked in. Alec sighed, "What is it Raphael?" Raphael looked at somberly, "It is time for lunch Amigos." He tilted his head towards Camille and Isabelle. "ladies" Camille bounced up and rubbed her flat belly. "Well,I'm hungry, Alec, Magnus put on a shirt."  
"Noo!" I yelled "I don't have time to get dressed!" Alec grabbed two of his shirts and tossed one towards me, I pulled it on. "Ok let's go!" His shirts smelled like him.

Isabelle POV  
It was obvious. Magnus and Alec were perfect for each other. Even when Alec didn't know who Magnus was, you could see he liked him. Camille and I started talking. "So Camille, what are you doing in the HUB?" She started talking in a spitfire way. "Well, I go to HUG, but today is visit day and Magnus is my bestie. And if you notice boys looking at you it's just because your hot, ya some of the boys here are bi, Raphael,Mathan,Jack,Owen and Magnus. Well so am I but I'm not a boy." Wow that girl could talk! Over in the corner Magnus and Alec had there heads together by the taco bar. Alec was dumping every thing onto his tortilla while Magnus just put veggies on his plate. Magnus was tall-even compared to Alec- about 6'5. (A/N sorry if I slip into third person. I had to write a 5 page story in 3rd.) I sat down by Camille since I already ate. I liked Camille and Magnus. Magnus stemmed to like Alec too. She smiled. Alec, Magnus and Max slid into the bench across from Isabelle. A boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes came up to them and waved. "Can I sit here?" They nodded. He said "I'm Simon" we all introduced ourselves. I asked him what he was doing here and he said his parent just died in a car acsadent and he was staying with his younger brother Owen. I decided I liked Simon.

A/N so I'm done with chapter yayyy so I don't know what else to say. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO IM ALIVE MY B DAYS IN 11 DAYS. ON WITH STORY. ME NO OWN.

Magnus POV

When we where done eating we all went back to our room. Isabelle and Alec were having one of those silent conversations that siblings have. I ignored it. Samson, was it? Well whatever his name was he obviously liked Isabelle. I can agree with him Isabelle was hot, but not as beautiful as my blue-eyed boy. There was a nock at the door and Argo and Mole popped their heads in. They both looked a little tousled and Moles shirt was unbuttoned. So in short, they looked mid-make-out. I raised my eyebrows as Argo started to talk, "Alec" he was breathing hard "someone's in the hall the hall for you." Alec looked confused but stood up and walked out. We started talking again but stopped when we heard a yell and an "OOOF!" I stood up quickly and walked out he door. There in the corridor with Alec, holding his stomach was Jace Lightwood.

Argo POV (A/N SWICHIN IT UP A BIT)

"Ohh Argo," Mole moaned. We were making out when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and slipped on my shirt to open the door. When I opened it there was Jace "Golden-boy" Lightwood. Without looking up from a paper He started talking. "I'm sorry Alec. You have every right to be mad bu-" he looked up, "Your not Alec?" Mole slipped his arm around my waist and cleared his throat. Jace backed away and said "Yo sorry for interrupting but I have to talk to my brother Alec." I looked back at Mole. He had a pleading look on his face. I nodded and said "Follow me" Alec and the new kid Magnus were in room 69. Mole and I were in room 3 so it was about a three-minute walk. In that time I buttoned my shirt and Mole slipped his on. When we got to their room we heard talking and laughing. We poked our head into there room and said "Alec there's someone in the hallway for you." As soon as he got up Mole and I ran into the Janitors closet. We all knew the story of Jace and Max. Mole looked out the window and said "Argo get over here!" I rushed over and saw Alec walk out of his room and see Jace. Mole looked at me worriedly "should we get the nurse?" I shook my head "Alec will be fine." Argo looked back at the window "I mean for Jace." Outside in the hallway Alec was in fighting stance, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. In a Flash Alec kicked Jace hard in the stomach. He clutched his abdomen and Magnus stepped out. He gave Jace a one over and slapped him in the face.

Alec POV

I hated Jace. He impregnated my 14-year-old sister. When he was 16! I was still in fighting stance when multiple doors open and heads pop out. When they see what's going on they just go back in. All except for Owens. He walked over to Magnus and handed Max over to him. Jace handed me a note. I read it

_Dear Alec,_

_I've been meaning to talk to you about this but I've never had the chance. I want to say that Max is not my son. Sebastian is his father. This is how it went. Izzy, Sebastian and I went to this party were Isabelle got drunk, She and Sebastian went of for a while. I wasn't worried, Sebastian was a good boyfriend and Izzy can take care of her self. It wasn't until the next week that Sebastian told me he slept with her. It was a month and a half later that Isabelle came to me and told me she was pregnant. I relised it was Seb's baby. He was my best friend what could I do? On a whim I lied and told Izzy the baby was mine. It turned out that Isabelle was drunk enough that night that she believed it. And that's where we are now I get it if your still mad at me I get it. Just try._

_Love, your Bro_

_Jace_

I looked at Jace wordlessly handed the letter to Magnus and walked to the rock wall.

A/N woooo back to angst.. Im listinig to Adam Lambert and going on CC tumblr review.


	10. Chapter 10

My M chapter 10  
Hello sorry for not updating. I was camping. It's my b-day! Me no own.

Simon POV  
What was going on out there? After Magnus went out we heard a bunch of yelling and a shout of "Alexander,wait!" who must of been Magnus. Isabelle stood up and walked outside.

Magnus POV  
I ran down the hallway after Alec. He was heading towrds the Dojo, probebly to climb. When I found him he was scaling the rock wall like a monkey. I started to climb up after him. I slipped, hit my knee and cursed. By the time I got to the top a had a bunch of cuts and bruises. Alec reached behind me and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened the box, pulled out an alcohol swab. He pulled my leg into his lap and started to rub the swab along my leg. I hissed in pain and when I tried to pull away he looked at me and said, "Trust me." I looked up at him. His eyes were shining with tears. "Shhhh,look at me" I tilted his face up and he looked at me and fell into my out stretched arms. I stroked his hair, working out the knots. "it's tha-at aft-after" he chocked out, "I always wanted to not believe it wasn't him but now," I rubbed his back as he cried into my shoulder. His beautiful eyes were red. We just sat like that for a while until he asked me "Magnus?" I nodded "How come you never cry?" I chuckled roughly "Ohh I do Alexander, but I never let anyone see me do it."  
"Really"  
"yep"  
"your not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"nope"  
Right then a gold head popped up. Jace assessed Alec Then began questioning me " Who are you? What are you doing here? And. Most importantly, why did you slap me?" I could see that there was a small cut on his face from where my ring cut him. "Well first of all my name is Magnus Bane," Jace sputtered and I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm taking a break, and because of what you put Alec threw." then he had the nerve to smile. "Well Alec, you've improved you're fighting skills." he pulled up his shirt and I saw a nasty purple bruise forming. Now Alec grinned to, stood up and they both jumped of the wall. (COA!)  
I Rushed over to the edge and saw them both climb of a net. Alexander looked at me and nodded. I jumped.

Isabelle POV  
By the time Mole and Argo had told us what happened I found the letter. I chocked out "Max" he came to me "yes momma" I wrapped my arms around him. I heard a gasp behind me and saw Simon stare at the two of us, seeing the resemblance. Well to bad one less boy. But Simon was different. Argo said that they headed to the dojo so I asked Max to show us were it was. When we got to the dojo we saw a shirtless Magnus and a shirtless Jace sparring. Surprisingly, Magnus was winning. And Jace doesn't go easy. Alec was cheering Magnus on. The fight was going something like this.  
(A/N ALL CAPS is Magnus. lower case is jace)  
RIGHT ROUND HOUSE KICK FOLLOWED BY A LEFT JAB  
gets hit by kick but blocked jab returned with side kick  
BLOCKS SIDE KICK AND TWISTS OPPONENTS ARM DOWN SO OPPONENT IS PINIED UNDER NEITH WINNER.  
(A/N that was actually a fight sequence we had to do at krav.)  
Jace put up his hands "Fine I surrender. Were did you learn to fight like that?" Magnus's face switched from triumph to sadness. He got of Jace in a feline like way. "Around" Magnus shrugged. Magnus started to walk to Alec. "I bet I can beat you." Alec blushed and said "Ok" Magnus dragged Alec onto the pad and got in a fighting stance. Alec warily fallowed him. There fight lasted much longer than the one before it. I had a feeling that it was only like that because they didn't want to hurt each other. About 10 minuets later Alec was pinned under Magnus blushing like crazy. In a weak voice Alec said "You win." Magnus smirked but stayed on Alec.

Magnus POV  
I knew I would win the fight with Jace. He may be an Olympic athlete but he didn't have real life training. The fight against Alec... I didn't want to hurt him so I had to find a way to pin him without hurting him. I used one of the tricks Ragnor taught me. In under a second Alec was under me. Me being me imagined him under me in another situation. I smirked and when Alec said "You win" I didn't let him up. He looked confused and then embarrassed. I heard Isabelle laugh and Jace holler. "Come on Alec can't you get up!" Jace started to laugh along with Isabelle. Alec squirmed but couldn't get away. I moved his arms so that they were above his head and moved my leg so my knee was outside his hips while the other one laid next to his other leg. The only way to he out was for him to thrust his hips and wrap his leg around my waist. When he realized this he blushed and shook his head rapidly. I laughed then to and got up. Alec unsteadily got up. Then the door opened. In the doorway stood Mr. Starkweather, the Principle of the school here. "You three," he pointed to Alec, Jace and I "Put on a shirt," we all did so. "I have come here to report that school will be starting on Monday," it was Saturday today. There were excited murmers. "And every one will be attending. Even Max." At his name Max started to jump up and down. Well this was going to be interesting.

A/N sooooo sorry for the Long wait. You can kill me now. I as camping for like a week and a have for my birthday witch is today. That's really all I have to say today so please review it makes my heart beat. Well not really but you get the idea. Review! My friend L thought Magnus was in hunger games! Then my friend T asked wich district he'd be in. The friend S said Magnus woulme be in the capital. Then friend J said "Why would Magnus be in the capital?" Then friend L( who hasn't read TMI or the hunger games) said "Cause he got funky hair!" I almost peed myself laughing


	11. Chapter 11

My M chapter 11  
A/N so hi i've spent 16 hours for my school play. That was over the time of two days. I was doing spot light. I saw a person at one of my shows.  
I think I just saw the most bueatiful person in this world. I'm saying bueatiful not hot or cute, for a reason. She was part Asian, Which imeaditly reminded me of Magnus, but she had long honey golden hair. She held her self with a regal manner, which reminded me of Tessa. I was just dieing to go and ask if I could take a picture of her. And that was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.  
Moving on. While writing this I was listening to Adam Lambert's Sleepwalker and Beth Crowley's Warrior that can tottaly work for Malec too. Not just Clace. This chapter has there first kiss! Me no own.  
Max POV  
YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAYA YAY YAYAYA YAYAY AYAYA YAY AYAY YAYAY AYA YAY AYAY AYA YAYA YAYAY AYAY. I'M STARTING SCHOOL!

Alec POV  
I woke up and felt a smooth, warm body behind mine. I turn by head around to see Magnus's makeup free face staring at me. "Hey beautiful, ready for school?" he asked. I groaned when I remembered that school started today. Magnus chuckled and slipped his arms around my waist. I rubbed my eyes and tucked my head under his chin. His hand caress my hair, and I felt his lips touch the top of my head. I look at him with wide eyes, he looks right back at me. I lean in and brush my lips against his. (A/N ... That's gotta be Somewhere.) He moaned and pressed his lips to mine more urgently. I feel his (a\n how do you spell tung) tung slip out of his mouth and uses my gasp as a way to get into mine. Kissing him is like opening up a vein of something hotter and more bitter than blood. (a/n COB!)"Wow" we both say. I heard a volley of squeals outside my door followed by a "Shh" we stood up and I pointed at he door and he nodded. Magnus put his hand on the door knob and opened it. Owen, Mole, Argo, Mathan, Max and Simon fell into our room. Magnus raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms and I said "Eves dropping were you" they hung there heads in shame. Then Simon was staring at Magnus and said "Dude your tottaly ripped!" the other boys murmered in agreement. Magnus flexed his biceps and Max came running up and jumped off Magnus's thigh and onto my back. Magnus chuckled and ruffled Max's hair. "now" I clap my hand "Let's get ready for school."

Magnus POV  
In the end I chose to ware a sparkly purple tank top with a black leather jacket over. I also wore my favorite splatter paint skinny jeans. Alexander came out of the bathroom and I gasped. He was waring a pair of dark blue skinny jeans(that complemented his eyes perfectly) stuffed into a pair of silver high tops. His black muscle tee was threaded with silver too. "Very nice Alexander" He blushed and said " Thanks but I should be complimenting you" It was then that I recanized the cloths. They were mine! Well not physically mine, but I designed them. I squealed and hugged him. I looked into his blue eyes and I noticed he was waring GUYLINER. I just hugged him tighter. He pecked my lips and said " I need to get Max ready" I nodded but then stopped him "Alexander can I dress Max?" He looked at me warily but said yes. I grinned and kissed him again.

Max POV  
I felt someone shake my shoulder and I opened my eyes. I saw Magnus smiling at me " Come on buddy" He said " Time to get ready for school" I jumped up and clapped my hands. Then I frowned. Magnus looked at me and asked " What's wrong" " I don't have any school clothes" He thought for a second then said " Don't worry I have clothes for you" And he pulled out a pair of brown plaid shorts a white t-shirt and orange pull over hoody with. The words " I'm here" On it. I smiled and stated to pull the clothes on. Magnus also pulled out a pair of red Velcro vans. He helped me put them on and I jumped onto his back. Then we headed over to Alec's room.


	12. Chapter 12

My M chapter 12  
I wrote this on my way to Hawaii  
Magnus POV  
It took about two seconds for Alexander to relies I made Max's clothes. He must have down some research. I quickly found out that we don't go to school at The HUB, but at a place called Dalton.( a/n I know, Glee. Different Dalton.) they had a strict no bulling policy because of all the boys that went to HUB. " Ready for your first day Magnus?" Alexander said. " Ya," I responded " What classes do you have?" He handed me his schedule. It looked like this. (A/N I'm also putting Magnus underneath.)

Lightwood, Alexander Gideon

1: Mythology  
2: Chemistry  
3: Ancient Weapons  
4: Calculus  
5:Latin  
6:Music  
7: Soccer

Bane, Magnus

1:Mythology  
2: Chemistry  
3: Magic 101  
4: Calculus  
5: Latin  
6:Music  
7: Soccer

" Guess what Alexander" I say coyly. He cocks his eyebrow but still says " What?" I giggle " We have chemistry together!" He rolls his eyes but still blushes. " The only thing we don't have together is third. I have Magic 101 and you have Ancient Weapons." When we got to school my phone rang. My ring tone is Cuckoo by Adam Lambert. "Crap" I fumble for my phone. It was my Manager Ragnor Fell. "what is it Ragnor, school is about to start." I yelled. He grumbled and said " This is an emergency, the model kid canceled. And can you find another pair of brothers who are 4 and 18 and gorgeous?" I looked over at Alexander and Max who were walking over to the kindergarten class. " You know what Ragnor, I think I do."

Alec POV  
After I walked Max to his class, I caught up with Magnus who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. " Hey Magnus" I said tenitively " What's up?" Then he grabbed my waist and put his hand over my mouth. He wasn't letting go so I licked his hand. " Alexander your acting like a 5 year-old. Just walk with me." I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I trusted Magnus so I let him drag me behind the building. then I heard a deep voice say " Your right Magnus, he's beautiful." I blushed and saw that the speaker was a man that looked a little green, and had died white hair. He grabbed my hand and said " Ragnor Fell" I mumbled " Alec Lightwood, But Magnus what am I doing here we have to get to class," Ragnor groaned and put his head in his head. " Well," Magnus began " Alexander can you and Max model for me?" Now it was me who was groaned. " I mean you can make the disision your 18 and Max's official guardian. Please!" I thought about it. Max loves Magnus, and what's the worst that could happen?" I nodded and Magnus hugged me and kissed me. I felt his smooth lips glide over mine and his tongue enter my mouth. " Hello still here!" Said Ragnor, I blushed and pulled Magnus to our class.

Magnus POV  
All day at school we were signing syllabuses. The most boring was Magic 101. It's actually a really fun class but all we were doing was listening to the teacher. And Alexander wasn't there. I decided to text him

M. Hey blue eyes. So you'll do the modeling thing?  
A. Sure as long as I don't have to ware leather pants.  
M. Don't worry, not all my clothes are like that' look at your outfit today  
A. I guess + I didn't know you played soccer.  
M. Ya I do. I have the abs for it *wink*  
A. *blush*  
M. After school we have to pick up Max and meet Ragnor at Starbucks.  
A. Okay, bells about to ring see you in math  
M. See you

Alec POV  
"Come on Alexander, we have meet Ragnor!" I groaned, Magnus was a couple strides ahead of me with Max on his back. We were about to meet Ragnor to talk about the job. When we got Starbucks Ragnor was already there looking impatient. "God Ragnor" Magnus said "Impatient much, we're here." Ragnor looked up and saw Max. "Now aren't you so cute!" He said. His next comment was directed at me "is he your brother? You look the same." I look anywhere but Ragnor. Magnus picks up on my uncomfterble vibe and says "technicalities, but aren't they beautiful!" Ragnor grinned and said "Meet me at Magnus's office tomorrow at 4." Magnus squealed and kissed my cheek. "Wait" Ragnor said "We need a signature from Max's parents." I looked up and said "I'm Max's guardian." Ragnor nodded but still looked skeptical. "Tomorrow. 4. Don't forget." I nodded and we headed back to The HUG.

A/N next chapter will be more school. Yay. Me and my sister were playing Siri talk. Were you have two Siris talk to each other. FYI THERE WILL BE SWEAR WORD COMING! My Siri said "Hello" and my sisters said "Hello fucking Bitch" and my parents and Grandparents were there. I started cracking up so much.


	13. Chapter 13

My M chapter 13  
A/NI love that moment in Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites were it says "you don't need to hide my friend,for I am just like you." I've decided to do a quote a day! "That's why when major badasses greet each other in movies, they don't say anything, they just nod. The nod means, 'I' am a badass, and I recognize that you, too, are a badass,' but they don't say anything because they're Wolverine and Magneto and it would mess up their vibe to explain." - Simon Lewis  
The song for pretty much the whole chapter is Fallen by Imagine Dragons except for the second paragraph. Enjoy

Magnus POV  
When I woke up I noticed that Alexander wasn't in bed with me. I looked up and saw him sleeping in his bed. I sighed and Alexander looked up. I remembered then that he didn't sleep with me last night. Right then Max walked in and was wearing a pair of Alexander boxers! I burst out laughing, and only then did Alec really wake up."Max! Where did you get my underwear!" Max just giggled and jumped onto my bed and into my arms. "Come on Max," I said "Let's go get you dressed." Max climbed onto my back and we headed to room 68. Today Max was wearing a pair of jean overalls, over a orange long sleeve shirt.  
(Section song:The Garden by Mirah)  
I went back to our room and saw Alexander in just his pair of Boxers inspecting himself in my mirror. I grinned, I could have some fun with this. Out of Alexander sight I sneaked up on him and slipped my arms around his waist. He jumped and yelled "Magnus what are you doing!" I brought my lips to his ear and he shuddered. I chuckled low in my throat. He turned around to kiss me and I realized we were both only wearing our boxers. He pushed me onto my bed and put his hand on my chest. If i were a girl we'd be on second base. I moved my hand so I was touching his hard( No not that you perverts!),defined abs. He moaned and I was about to wrap my legs around his waist when someone barged into our room. "Stop being horny teenagers for ONE second, please!" Alexander jumped off me at the sound of his sisters voice. Moi, how ever casually lean up. I looked at Isabelle with a glare. "Horrible timing Isabelle," I said "What are you even doing here anyways?" She clapped her hands and said " I've enrolled at Dalton!" Well this is unexpected.(Clockwork Princess!)

Alec POV  
First my sister walks I'm on me and Magnus, and now she's going to Dalton. I got ready. I decided to wear my silver high tops again but with black jeans instead. I also had on a black long sleeves on with a silver vest over. Isabelle decides to come into the bathroom then. "Alec, you look SO CUTE!" I smile and she grabs my head. "It still needs something." Magnus walks into the one person bathroom then. He was very close to me. VERY CLOSE. He was wearing purple skinny jeans, with a yellow tank top under a black vest. "He needs this, my darling Isabelle." He pulled out a bag and took out an eyeliner pencil and brought it to my eye. He carefully traced my eye and I noticed that when he worked hard he stuck his tongue out. It made me want to suck on it. WOW ALEC. Izzy giggled, probably guessing my train of thought. "Done" Magnus said and kissed me lightly. But I guess my mind wasn't there. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight, I felt his arms slid around my neck time it was my tongue who made an appearance first. He groaned and gripped my hair. I shuddered when I felt his tongue wrap around mine. I slipped my hand under his shirt a little bit, and he lightly bit my lip. "As hot as this is, we have to go to school." We broke away and I blushed. Magnus just grinned. "Hey Alexander, we match" (A/N TWILIGHT) I blushed, again.

Isabelle POV  
I was excited to go to Dalton, but also nervous. Simon also went to Dalton. And he knows about Max. Usually something like this wouldn't bother me, but Simon was different. We walked onto the bus and sat in the very back. And next to me was Simon. He was listening to music with his earbuds in so he didn't notice me slid in. When the bus started he pulled them out and saw me. "Hi Simon"  
"H-hey Isabelle. Didn't know you went to Dalton?"  
"It's my first day"  
"Oh"  
We made small talk awkwardly like that until he asked me out of the blue  
"Is Max really your son." It took me back. It was a minute before I responded.  
"Yes, he is"  
Simon just nodded.

Magnus POV  
The day went by fast, with nothing out of the ordinary except in soccer. The coach had us change out and stand in line. I stood next to Alexander. "Ok you boys. Today we will do Muscle Standards. Now take off your shirt. I must off had a strange romance on because the coach, Greymark, said "Yes Magnus Bane" now I was more confused "How do you know my name?" Greymark just sighed and said "Your famous. Now off" I grumbled and and took of my blue workout shirt. Sure all the other boys were fit to bit all I was looking at was Alexander. My memory didn't give him justice. I remember running my hands over his abs and-, "Bane, Lightwood get over here!" I looked over at Alexander and jogged over to Coach. "Now boys, these are well developed muscles." He said, and then whispered to himself "even if Bane is covered in tattoos." I turn and am about to say something when Alexander puts his hand on arm and shakes his head. I just grumble. In the hour long period, Alexander and I did 9 miles. The coach looked at us when we were done like we were crazy. I showered and changed to meet Ragnor. We picked up Max and Isabelle and I realized that we didn't have transportation. Then Inspiration sunk in. I dragged every on around the corner. There was to motorcycles. Four helmets and a child seat. Alexander jaw was hanging open. "You know how to ride?" He nodded and ran over to them. "So beautiful," he fixed the child seat on and Max hopped in. Alexander helped strap him in and put on his helmet. "Come on, what are you waiting for" he said. I chuckled put on my helmet and tossed Isabelle hers. I climbed on and felt Isabelle's arms wrap around my waist and we headed to my office.

Isabelle POV  
When we got to Magnus office a white haired man was waiting in front. "Good your all here." Then he looked at me. "And who is this?"

A/N I just realized that the ages in this story are confusing so I'm going over them.  
Alec: 18  
Magnus:18  
Isabelle:18  
Jace:20  
Max:4  
Simon:18  
I oddly can Imagine Alec singing For your Entertainment while killing demons. Don't ask why. The perfect song for the Jace and Alec relashonship is Grenade by Bruno Mars.  
My dad said Boner. We were in the car and a dude cut in front of us and my  
Dad said "He's such a boner." I think he meant bonehead.  
Fiery Phoenix-Hawaii great thanks for asking!  
Fiery Phoenix has reviewed every chapter of My M! A big round of hugs ands high fives to you!  
I picked up a fruit and asked my best friend what it was. And she just looked at me and said "It's a papaya." I just started cracking up. I was reliving Jace.  
Sorry for the HUGE authors note!


	14. Chapter 14

_My M chapter 14_

no own

steph123:

sorry you have to get all them write :( Plus number 6 is who is max. keep trying. Your almost there!

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

~Robert Frost

Alec POV

"And who is this?"

Ragnor was directing this to my sister. "Oh I know it's Isabelle Lightwood. You are quite a beauty aren't you?" Isabelle just sighed and said "I'm just here for Max." I decided to cut in. "What excactly are we doing here?" Magnus walked over to me and said "stuff, now come on up." Magnus's office is the pent house suite. The outside is quite plain but when you walk it's definitely not plain. Each wall is a different color. The north wall was black, the east wall was purple the west wall was blue, the south wall was white. There was couches and bean bags all over. On almost every serfice available there was sketch books and little pieces of cloth. I laid down on a couch and picked up a sketch book. Every thing in this one was blue. Blue hair, blue hand, blue torsos, blue eyes... I turned back to the picture of the torso and noticed that there was the Lightwood tattoo on it. Ohh it was me. "Eeeek!" I felt Magnus land on me quite unceremoniously and grab the sketch book. "Uhhh you weren't stop posed to see that. " it was the first time I've seen him at a loss for words. I heard Isabelle laugh and pulled Magnus down for a quick kiss. I hear Ragnor fake gag and I blush. "It's my office." Humps Magnus. "But it's my time." Ragnor countered. I pull Magnus into my lap and Ragnor hands me a bunch of papers "this is the contract, if you agree you sign here there and there." I nod. And look threw the paper. Then Ragnor asks"So your Max's legal guardian,why?" I look over at Isabelle then at Max. "Yes I'm his guardian, his mother was incapable of taking care of him." I hated talking about Isabelle and Max like that. Magnus seemed to sense this and said "I have contacted his mother and she said it was fine."

"And who is his mother?" Ragnor said. This time Isabelle stood up and said "I am." Ragnor looked stunned and looked from Isabelle to Max to me to Magnus. "Ohh." He looked down. Magnus spoke up "Ragnor, how about you show Max the ice cream machine downstairs." It wasn't a suggestion. Ragnor nodded and grabbed Max's hand. Magnus kissed my temple and said "I'll be in the bathroom." When he was gone Izzy fell into my arms. She was crying. "Alec I don't know what to do anymore. I sat next to Simon and you know what the asked, he asked if Max was really my son!" She gasped out

"Shhhh, Izzy just let it out."

"Shit my make ups running"

"I'm sure Magnus can fix it."

"Do you love him?"

This question took me of gard. "I don't know Izzy, when I'm with him I feel all light and bubbly and he's a great" I trail off "he's a great kisser?" She finishes I nod and blush. "I am a great kisser aren't I?" It's Magnus. He grins and grabs His make up bag."now don't move" he started fixing up Izzy's makeup. "Thank you Magnus,"she says" for everything." He looked confused but just handed me contract. "I need something hard to write on," I said. Magnus snickered and I just glared at him. He handed me a clipboard. I signed it. "Now I have a reason to take your measurements!" He says I lean in to kiss him. I feel him smile against my lips. He brought his leg in between mine. I gasp and kiss him harder, I hear the door close and Izzy leave. Good. Magnus pulls me down onto a red couch and runs his fingers up and down my leg. His tongue licks my lips and I suck on it. I start to unbutton his vest and he snaps his fingers. I release his tongue and he says "locked the door" I nod and kiss his neck. I end up leaving a purple bruise. He pulls my hair and we start kissing again. I could kiss Magnus all day. His hand slips under my waistband and I shudder. He looks up and I nod. He unbuttons my pants and is about to pull down the zipper when my phone rings. It's Isabelle. "What Isabelle, I'm busy."

"I can hear that. But get your ass down here, Magnus too."

"Why?"

"Jace told mom and dad about you and Magnus, he didn't say Magnus's name though, and they decided to come and visit. They'll be here in ten minutes."

I sit up and pull Magnus with me. "Alec you still there?"

"Ya Izzy, we'll be there in five"

"Ok" Magnus looked confused "what did Isabelle say Alexander?"

I look at him "my parents are coming."

Maryse POV

Robert, Jace and I pull up to a building that I recognized as Bane's Design. What were my children doing here? We got out of the car and the door man said "Are you ?" I nod and he says " is waiting for you on the fourth floor." I look back at Jace who just grinned sheepishly. We road up in the elevator to the fourth floor. When we got there we saw Isabelle, Max, Alexander and a man with spiky black hair. The man turned around and, It was Magnus Bane! He leaned in and kissed Alexander cheek. I walked over there with Robert and Jace hot on my heels. "Hello Mrs. Lightwood," Magnus Bane said. How dare he just come up to me and act like he knows me. I must have been turning purple because Jace says "Don't annoy him Mom, he packs a nasty punch." This makes Alexander smile. I turn to him. "Alexander how do you know this man?" He grins again and says "Magnus is my boyfriend."

Robert POV

This sparkly man is my sons boyfriend?

Magnus POV

I'm Alexander's boyfriend!

Jace POV

That's my Brother!

Isabelle POV

My brother has someone to love.

Max POV

Alec's happy!

Maryse POV

At least he has someone he cares about.

Alec POV

I have a boyfriend!

Magnus turns toward me ands hugs me. "Thank you." He says. My mom however is turning purple so I say , "Maybe we can talk in a more private setting?" I look at my boyfriend and he nods so we head up to the pent house.

When we get up there my eyes keep flicking to the red couch. Then my parents sit on it. Magnus burst out laughing and picks up his discarded vest of the floor. Jace and Isabelle plop down on the blue couch and Magnus, Max and I sat on bean bags. I grasp Magnus's hand as my mother starts the "interrogation".

"So Magnus Bane, were did you meet Alexander?"

"At the HUB"

"Why are you at the HUB."

"UMM I'm gay? Why else?"

"I mean, I know you have plenty of money and a condo here in New York so why go to HUB?"

"I just wanted a break."

"What about your parents?" I could feel, and see Magnus stiffen next to me. "Mom-" Magnus puts his hand on my shoulder and said"it's okay Alexander. My mother died when I was young and I don't talk to my father anymore." My mother nods and moves on to a safer subject. "How long exactly have you been designing cloths?"

"Professionally? Since I was fourteen, so four years."

"That's a long time."

"I guess, time goes by fast."

"Yes it does"

A/N that's it for today. I'll try to update tomorrow but my friend is moving to Switzerland for a year tomorrow and I want to see her one last time!


	15. Chapter 15

Loss  
A/N I'm sorry for not updating but I was backpacking and when I got back I revived terrible news. One of my close friends had passed away. She was 26 and died from HIV.

"Fear not death for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal."

― Benjamin Franklin

This is set 5 years before Alec and Magnus meet. He's 13.

Magnus POV  
I was sitting by mothers bed looking at her sleep. She looked frail and deathly pail. But it was true, this was probably going to be my mothers death bed. Ever since my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer 10 years ago her health had been declining. It was only a matter of time. But this week the doctor said it was to be her last week. "Maggie bean, you should be sleeping." The voice was my mothers voice. She was awake. "Mother, your awake. Do you need the doctor?" She weakly put her hand on my shoulder and said "no I want to do this myself." What was she talking about! Her eyes were slipping close and I called for the doctor "Doctor Branwell!" But before he came my mother whispered her last words. "Live your dream Maggie bean."


	16. Chapter 16

My M Chapter 16?  
A/N Humph  
This is going to be a higher rating. Our boys are getting SEXUALL  
Well fuck this.  
No couple( Except CLACE) can get married.  
SIZZY: one shadow hunter. One downworlder.  
MALEC: one shadowhunter. One downworlder. Plus DOES THE CLAVE ALLOW GAY MARRIAGE. I THOUGHT NOT.  
There's really no other couple. Well okay then. WAIT Luke/Jocelyn. But there wedding just keeps getting delayed.

"I still have moments when I think, 'My skin is terrible, and I'm a little fat.' But for the most part, when I look in the mirror, I finally see somebody who can do something cool."  
— Adam Lambert

Magnus POV  
Dear Diary  
Ever since I met Alexander my designs have been better than ever! Which is good since this is such a hard line. I'm espessialy excited to get to work with Alexander and Max. I can't wait to run my hands over those pecs and those HARD defined abs. I'll make sure I'm doing all the fittings for my Blue Eyes. That has a nice ring to it. GTG,Alexander is back!  
Smooches, Magnus Bane

I closed my diary just in time for Alexander to close the door to our room. He kissed me lightly and said "What are you working on?" I pull out the latest design for Alexander outfit. It was fairly simple. The pants were faded ripped jeans. The top was a blue collared sweater with a white bow tie. The finishing touch was the black leather jacket. "That's amazing Maggie!" He sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Do you want to see Max's outfit?" I ask and he nods. I pull out the sheet underneath. Max's outfit is a bit more on the sophisticated side. The bottoms were grey jeans with a pocket watch hanging out. The top was an orange sweater vest, again with a blue bow tie and a black leather jacket. "So do you like it?" I said quietly. Alexander laughs his lovely laugh and turns around to straddle me. "Of course I do Magnus, how could anyone not?" As he leaned down to kiss me, my eye flutter shut. I feel his hot breath on my lips. I was getting inpatient so I lean up and capture Alexanders bottom lip in between my teeth. He moans and starts to slowly sliding on my lap. I grab his hips and pull them roughly into mine. Alexander cries out and kisses me harder. And talking about harder... He pulled me of the chair and when I started to protest when he pushed me onto my bed. He slowly crawled and me and kissed my neck and sliding my button up of my shoulders. I reciprocated equally and Alexander, feeling bold, unbuttoned and unzipped my tight leather pants. His hand was almost there when, "Alec! This is an EMER-WOW PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON BRO!" Jace was standing I'm the door way looking disgusted while Isabelle stood behind him snickering. Alexander moved his hand to my hip but beside that stays were he is. Jace and Izzy hesitantly step in the room but Alexander still is laying on me. Not that I mind. I lazily run my hands down his spine making Alec shudder lightly. "Guys as much as I hate being a cock blocker" Alexander blushes "we have to talk to you about something." Izzy says, Jace sits down in my desk chair and I fight back a chuckle. Jace looks at me then at Alec then back at me and shoots off the chair. I chuckle, a regrettable choice of words. I slowly sit up and gently slide Alexander of my lap. As I walk to the closet I start pulling of my pants revealing my purple boxer briefs. I can literally feel Alexander gaze on my back side. I changed into a pair of comfy pink sweat pants and took my make up off and put my hair down. I decided to go shirtless. When I walked back out Alexander was wearing the same thing I was except in black. I walk over to my bed and laid down next to him. He tucked his head under my chin and curled up into my chest. "Do you to always sleep like this, like together?" Jace asks. I nod and say "isn't there something you wanted to tell us?"  
"Oh ya! Ragnor called, said you weren't picking up your phone and said he'd be over tonight."  
"Tonight? When?" Then the door slams open and a tall figure says "right now." It was Ragnor.

A/N I wrote this solely listening to Adam Lambert and Glee. I think Im Going to change the rating to m. Tell me if you have any objections.


	17. Chapter 17

My M chapter 17  
A/N first of all thank you for all the lovely reviews (and yes Ragnor is a cock blocker) but fiery Phoenix, your so awesome for reviewing, but you don't know who Adam Lambert is!? Adam Lambert is like my idol. Imagine Magnus but a little more sparkly and flamboent( I know I spelled it wrong.) or you could google him. He also got runner up in American Idol, but who remembers the the winners anyway. So he's like awesome. On a different note no one objects so I will be boosting the ratings up to m. There won't be any lemons yet though :(  
Enjoy!

I think of life as a good book. The further you get into it, the more it begins to make sense.  
–Harold Kushner

Ragnor POV  
As I walked into Magnus's room I saw Isabelle and Jace Lightwood sitting on a black loft bed and Alec and Magnus cuddling, for lack of a better word, on his bed. I had to admit they looked cute together. I walked in and said "there is something I'd like to say" I sat down Ina chair next to a desk and Magnus burst out laughing. I looked over at him and Alec, who was blushing. Jace then said "I wouldn't sit there if I was you." I tenitevly stood up and sat on the floor. Magnus was still laughing and hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck. Alec just smiled and ran his fingers threw Magnus hair. "As I was saying, I have something to say." Alec nodded and I continued "you and Max have to be at the office tomorrow at 3:15 got it?" Magnus nodded. Alec yawned and curled up further onto Magnus's body, so he was almost laying on him. Magnus began absently stroking Alec's hair. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Alec blushed but said "bye Ragnor." Jace and Isabelle left and if fallowed them out the door.

Magnus POV  
"There finally gone." I looked at Alexander in time to see his pupils dilating in lust. He used his position on me to his advantage as he slid up my body to reach my lips. Tangling his hands in my loose hair he lightly tugged. Moaning I sat up so Alexander was sitting on my lap and, for lack of better words, giving me a lap dance. "Ugg, Magnus you don't know how sexy you are." Even as he said the words he was blushing. My lips moved to Alec's neck and while I was biting and licking on the dip between his defined pecs I mumbled, "if I'm sexy your LMFAO. " He didn't seem to get it "you know like Sexy and I know it. The song." Alexander gave me a look that said 'shut up so we can ravish each other.' Or maybe it just said 'shut up'. I complied with his silent orders by thrusting my hips upwards. We groaned and Alexander thrust back. I recaptured his lips. My hand wandered down to his waist band and when he didn't object I slipped my hand in and grabbed his dick. I saw his eyes pop open and he whimpered. "Harder!" I began pumping my hand faster and faster. With the noises Alexander made he could have been a porn star. "Magnus I'm gonna-"  
"Me to" While I gave Alexander a hand job he was squirming on my lap and adding fuel to my aching hard on. With one last tug we came. I looked at the cum on my hand, I brought it up to my mouth and locked. Alexander looked at me with a look of astonishment. He slid of the bed and walk to his dresser and turned around and peeled of his dirty cloths, giving me a deli sous view of his ass. He pulled on a loose pair of boxers (sigh). "Hey Mag? Want me to get you any cloths?"  
"Um, do you mind If I don't wear any cloths?" Alec looks back at me nervously but nods. "I promise I won't molest you in your sleep blue eyes." He laughs quietly and climbs back into bed. I shimmy out of my clothes and toss them into the hamper. I feel Alexander wrap his arms around my chest from behind, pulling me closer to his chest. "I take it you like being the big spoon," I tell him, he responds with "what spoon?" I laugh and drift into comfterble sleep.

Simon POV  
It was my turn today to wake up everybody. I got to room 68 and opened the door. On the bed was Max, sleeping on his bed stretched out as much as possible. Max- he was Isabelle's son. I still couldn't imagine it. Izzy was so famous, how could she have hidden this from everybody. Max was four, and she is 18 so she would have been 14. So young. I walked over to the bed and gently shook Max awake. "Come on get up buddy." His bright blue eyes snapped open and he said "do you like my mommy?" Uhh "of course Max, Isabelle's great!" He nods and slides out of bed. I walk out of the room and into Alec and Magnus's room. I opened the door quietly and almost streak at what I see. Magnus and Alec, bare chested, sleeping in Magnus bed. Alec was spooning from behind and had his leg wrapped around Magnus's waist and was pretty much covering Magnus's junk. I quickly close the door and turn around. Isabelle Lightwood was standing there. "Hello Simon."  
"Oh Hey Isabelle, I wouldn't go in there." Izzy opens the door and surveys the scene. She walks over to the closet, grabs a purple fuzzy robe. She then goes over to the bed and starts poking Magnus. "Go away Ragnor, five more minuets." Magnus grumbled. He then opened his eyes "oh it's you." He grabs the rob and ties it around his waist. He then turns around and kisses Alec's cheek. Alec rubs his eyes and says "Good morning Mag. Isabelle and... Simon?" I shrug and say "door duty". He nods ands gives us a pointed look. "We have to get changed." Isabelle nods and I go get dressed.

A/N Before I explain my next crazy family story I should explain my family. I have one biological older sister who is 17 (Sofia) One year older than me. Then I have my cousins. My aunt and uncle died when I was 3 so they live with us. One of the boys is 13 (Skylar). Then my other cousin, Kaia, who has the same birthday as me is also 16. Then my oldest cousin Leo is 18. He's gay.(came out a while ago) but his boyfriend Moshe was abused so now he lives in our basement. I feel bad for my parents, they have to deal with 6 of us! Now I'll continue. We were all chillin in our rooms( I share one with Kaia, everyone else has there one) when Sofia comes running down the hallway yelling "everyone stop what your doing! We're watching The Wild Thornberrys!" I jumped down from my top bunk and we all ran to the tv room. And that is how we ended up watching a cartoon,Leo sitting on Moshe's lap, Kaia and me sprawled out on the couch and Sofia and Skylar on the floor. I love my family.


	18. Chapter 18

My M chapter 18  
A/N I've been procrastinating like crazy. Well I just got back from camp and I sat down to write when my mom comes in and tells me my Brousin is sick and I need to take care of him. Don't you love it when Fever by Adam Lambert is playing and then shuffles to the Music Video for Thriller which has a long ass intro (4:30 min). The quote is from my best friend Leni while we were face timing with our friend Cipriana who just moved to Switzerland.

"I'm the angel here, your just a sleeping cowboy."  
Leni  
(I really don't understand her sometimes)

Alec POV  
Magnus and I got dressed, ate breakfast and hopped on the bus to Dalton. Magnus sat next to Isabelle and Max so I decided to sit next Simon. As soon as I sat down he blushed. "So" Simon said "you and Magnus seem to be getting really close." I nod not sure weere this was going. "Ya I really like Magnus."  
"That's cool, uhh I'm not rally sure how to ask this but, are you guys, like sleeping together?"  
"Sleeping together?"  
"Are you to havering sex?" I must have turned at least 10 different colors because he hurriedly said "You don't have to answer that!" I put my hand up in a 'just stop talking' gesture. "Simon, what brings on this quiestion?"  
"Well you know how I was on door duty today?"  
"Yes but what does have to do with... You know?"  
"Uhh, when I went to wake you up you two were sleeping in the same bed."  
"We do that every night."  
"Does Magnus always sleep nacked?" I didn't really know what to say so I just shook my head. I decided to change the subject. "What's going on between you and my sister?" I ask him. Simon seemed shocked "I don't really know what's going on between Isabelle and I. I think she thinks that I think that I'm disgusted by her"  
"Why would she think that that?"  
"Because of the whole Max thing"  
"Oh." I thought about this for a second "why don't you talk to her?" Simon stands up resolutely and walks over to Isabelle and Magnus. Max was with Owen. Simon was in the middle of explaining something something using exsatrared hand when Magnus stood up and walk over to me. He quickly pecks me on the cheek and says "what did you say to get Simon so frazzled?"  
"Nothing." I sigh and he nudges me "hey why you so glum"  
"Do you want to have sex with me?" Someone once told me I was blunt and strait to the point. I guess they was right. "Of course Alexander, but I kinda had the felling you weren't ready, being a blushing virgin and all." I Blushed just like he said and said "I'm not ready yet but Simon Got me thinking while we were talking just then. He's worried that Isabelle doesn't think he likes her."  
"Is that why he's talking to her now?"  
"Yep "

After that school went by in s breeze by the time school was let out at three I was excited about my "job". I was mostly excited to be working with Magnus more. By the time we picked up Max and got to the building it was 3:10. Ragnor was waiting outside for us. "Hello boys. You ready for fittings?" I nodded and we headed to a different room than Magnus's pent house. Max went with a red haired lady who's name tag said Jocelyn. "And don't forget he's alergect to and kind of fire ant and-" I was in the middle of explaining everything about Max when Magnus put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Alexander, Max will be fine." I take a shaky breath and hand Max of to Jocelyn. Once Magnus and I were back at his pent house office (alone) he attacked my lips. I moaned as he pulled away "now strip." I raised my eyebrow. "It's for fittings Alexander." I Bluch and pull of my clothes. Magnus begins running his finger along my taught muscles and whispering sweet nothing's in my ear. What could have been minuets days or weeks later Ragnor walks in and asks "are you to done feeling my model up?" Magnus scoffs "first of all he was my boyfriend before he was your model. And I got all the fittings. That doesn't mean that you," he points at me"can put on clothes. I like you like this." I blush, again, and lay down on the red couch. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Magnus POV  
Alexander is so beautiful. Even more so now that he is asleep. Sure I wanted to have sex with him,but I would be content with just watching him sleep, for a while. Ragnor was talking about something, I just nodded and laied down next to Alexander. Soon enoughg I was asleep to.

A\N sorry that super rushed. I promised I would finish it before I fell asleep. And just to clarify things they have known each other for about a month. I know this chapter is lame. The next one will be better. Review! That took me two hours. For that short of a chapter. I suck


	19. Chapter 19

My M chapter 19  
I was reading a Klaine fanfic, when I heard Cory Monteith's voice. My I pad had shuffled to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. That song is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I just started tearing up. He's gone. Gone. Gone.

His voice is like a comforting hand. Soft and reassuring. And to think that voice has been silenced. He's gone. Gone. Gone.

His smilie was like a warm hug. A hug that says 'its okay I'm here now,'. A smilie that could of stopped wars. He's gone. Gone. Gone.

We'll miss you.

"I can do anything Fred Astaire can do except backwards and in high heels."  
Ginger Rogers

Magnus POV  
I was woken up by a hand grabbing at my shoulder. It was Ragnor. He decided that pinching me awake was an excellent idea. "Come on lazy-butt! Ms. Fray (A/N I didn't relise this until the end of the chapter, i had Jocelyn as two different people! Just for clarification This is clarys mom and the others Jocelyn is just a nanny) will be here in 2 minutes!" I jumped up and pushed Alexander of the couch! "Flipping canoe! Rigadamnyou! Why dint you wake me up earlier!" (A/N dont ask) I yelled at him. Ragnor backs away slowly while Alexander rubs his blue eyes sleepily and says "what's going on?" I run around the room looking for a mirror todo my hair up. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look behind me to see Alexander smiling at me. "You look fine Maggie, now tell me, what's wrong?" My heart clenches at the nickname but I answer him. "Jocelyn Fray is whats wrong! Well, shes not wrong but the fact that she'll be here in 2 minutes is!" Alexander maneges to calm me down by wispering the lyrics to eidilvice  
in my ear.

two minuets and several hugs later

Alec POV  
Magnus was still freaking out in my arms but I was thinking about the name Jocelyn Fray. When Jace and i made up he explain what he had been doing in the past four years. Apparently he had met a girl. She was the artist for that year Olympic sign, and her name was... Clary Fray! Right then a women who looked very much like the picture of Clary, Jace showed me. "Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell, and who is this blue eyed beauty?" she said, I stuck out my hand and said "Alexander Lightwood." Her eyebrows shot up "Your brother is Jace Lightwood?"  
"Yes"  
"Well he is planing to propose to my daughter" even before I could splutter out a 'what?!' my phone rang. It was Jace.  
"Alec! Guess What!"  
"you proposed to Clary." I said duly. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for Jace, i just wish he told me first. "No I- wait how did you know?"  
"I am currently talking to a one Jocelyn Fray."  
"Why are you talking to her?"  
"I'm actually not sure, shes here for Magnus. Im just here to be a model."  
"and his boyfriend,"  
"and his boyfriend. Now tell me what she said!"  
"She said Yes!"  
"Thats great Bro! But I have to go. See you at Taki's tomorrow?"  
"ya, Say hi to Magnus and Ms.F for me."  
"bye." I hung up and looked around the room. Ms. Fray was looking at me confused."umm that was Jace, she said yes." she still is staring at me. I blush. Magnus senses my discomfort and coughs, Jocelyn is still starring at me. Magnus decides to break the silence "So Ms. Fray what are you doing here?"  
ignores him and says "Alexander Lightwood is your boyfriend, and your model?"  
"yes he is I don't see how-"  
"who is the young one?" unknowinly Max had tottered into the room, wearing only pear of my black boxers. "Were does he keep on getting those?!" I wonder out loud. Jocelyn gasps "he is Isabelle's isn't he?" She asks I nod. Max jumps on my back and laughs."Well I am here to see those new models for my Magazine" she turns towards me "I have a Magazine called Seraph Looks. Magnus's new line is going in it." Magnus grins and threads his arm around my waist. "Your new models our right here. Ms. Jocelyn, Alexander and Max."

A/N that's about as cliff hangy as i could get! Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

My M chapter 20  
Yay 20 chapter. I really don't have any idea were this is going. I just Write to my music. So I was listening to Somewhere only we know (Glee version) and now I'm listening to Take me home, Country Roads. I reay don't have anything else to say but ...9 more days until the movie!(that does mean i start school in 7 days) Did anyone see the extended clip! My favorite part is "Your a cold blooded killer!" And then Jace says "Opposed to a peas loving killer," or where Clary says "Why should I trust you," "I did just save your life,"  
and then theres that part were Jocelyn is smashing either Pangborn or Blackwells head with the refrigerator. I kept on wincing, but JOCELYN IS BADASS! I'll actually start writing the story now. WAIT ONE MORE THING! I JUST WANT TO SAY (BECAUSE I DONT SAY IT ENOUGH) THAT I LOVE MY REVIEWS, I COULD BE HAVING A CRAPPY DAY AND THEN I CHECK MY EMAIL AND GET REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME LAUGH AND CRY (GOOD CRYING) So thank you StayBeautifulFree, Magnus Glitter Bane Alec, Werewolf not a goldenretriever, Fiery Phoenix and many more!

"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."  
Dr. Suess

Jocelyn POV  
As I looked at Alexander and Max, both Lightwood i didn't know existed. I get the reason for Max being hidden, he was the iligitimite son of Isabelle Lightwood. The Lightwoods were one of the most powerful and successful family's in the world. A scandal like that would ruin them. I just don't know why I didn't know about Alexander. When I first met Jonathan Lightwood he only talked about his model sister. I think back to the conversation between Alexander and Jace. Jace had said Alexander was there to be his boyfriend. Could it be that the Lightwoods had shunned him for being gay? I was still staring at the nephew and uncle. Max was looking at me back. He whispers in Alexander ear and Alexander nods. Max jumps of Alec and stands by me. He gently pulls on the leg of my dress pants. I bend down and Max whispered "your pretty" in my ear. And that was all it took to know that theses were my models.

a/n Im really sorry that my A/N is longer than the actual chapter but I'm having problems at home. Thank you for understanding. I DONT HAVE A BRAIN! IVE BEEN AWAKE FOR MORE THAN 25 HOURS! HELP ME!I cant belive i wrote (Our boys are getting SEXUALL) in chapter 16. plus Luke got some plate action. You'll get it if youve seen the hobbit and know who plays Luke in the movie. sorry for the huge A/N at the beginning. It me and IPad 2 month anniversary! June 6-August 6  
I wrote that on the 6th


	21. Chapter 21

My M chapter 21  
A\N HI... ya so the updates are going to be a little erratic since every thing that's going on at home and school starting last last monday(NOOOOOO) but I got a TMI movie shirt!( from Hot topics) so ya. On with the story. This story has an Oc created by iknowuknow because they won the contest that was in Chapter four. The Oc name is Kat.

"If there was such a thing as terminal literalism, you'd have died in childhood,"  
-Jace Lightwood

Alec POV  
Magnus and I were curled up on his bed talking about random stuff. "So blue or red?" I ask,Magnus just looks at me like I'm crazy. "Blue, silly!" He looks deeply into my eyes (a/n before I fixed it i wrote Adam Lambert instead of eyes "he looked depolymerization( I'm not going to change that just cause its one of the funniest atuo correct.) and leaned in for a kiss. Of course I complied and closed my eyes. His lips were softer than I remember. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and hummed. The vibration went strait down. Magnus hands moved from my neck, to my hard nipples and down to another part of my body that was just as hard. Magnus chuckled low in his throat "someone's eager" I blushed and shifted my gaze lower. "Those pants seem a little tighter than normal Maggie."  
"Maybe you should take them off." My hand that's on Magnus ass starts to move to the front of his body. As my hand brushes over his cock he gasps. His head falls onto my shoulder and he moves impossibly closer to me. I unbutton his skin tight jeans and am about to unzip them when the door burst open. "Magnus! Alec! Jocelyn is... Oh god no! We have to stop doing this!" I groan and this time it's not from pleasure. Jace is standing in the door well with Jocelyn and Ragnor behind him. Jocelyn's eyebrows are beginning to creep into her hair. Ragnor is turning purple from not breathing and then he bursts out laughing. Yep definitely not hard anymore. Magnus reaches down to button his pants and gently pushes me of him. He attempts to straitens his rumpled shirts but soon gives up and chucks of his shirt and grabs one of my tight muscle shirts. Mean while I am trying to fix my hair and (blush) reapply my eyeliner. After five minutes no one had said anything so Magnus said "you never did finish what you were going to say." Jace looks like a fish out of water so Jocelyn steps forward. "Magnus. You will be working with another designer." Magnus nods "Who?"  
"Me" an unknown voice says. A tall man with black hair streaked with green and yellow, and all in leather stand in the doorway. "Kat Vanhooversnichel."(a/n don't judge) Magnus hisses out. I go stand next to my boyfriend. "Maggie?" This Kat character snickers and says "who is this 'Maggie' your little whore?" (A/N im sorry. i don't like him either) Jace unfreezes and lunges at Kat."DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Magnus grab Jace by the waist and throw him on his bed. "calm down, Jonathan. And no Vanhooverass. This is Alexander, my boyfriend." I step forward and crack my knuckles. Kat steps back involuntarily and I put my hand out "Alexander Lightwood" at my last name his eyes widened . "and I am Jace Lightwood " Vanhoverass steps back again until he bump into a very smug (and musclier) Ragnor. "Wait I have to work with THAT!" Magnus yells. Jocelyn sighs "yes but not on Alexander and Max's line." I sigh and hear a giggle at the door. Max runs in covered in soap suds and... my boxers? Again? Simon is right behind him and scoops him up."Hey guys... bad time?" I nod but pick up Max anyway. I could tell that this was going to be a hard week.

Magnus POV  
It was about an hour and a half after Vanhooverass left that Alexander managed to get me in bed. "Come on Maggie, lay with me. We have school tomorrow." I nod and strip down to my briefs before climbing into bed. I curled up into Alexander arms, letting him spoon me from behind. "Babe you seem tense. Let me help you." Alexander voice was lower. Huskier. Alec was using his bedroom voice. With my ass pressed up against his front I could feel his erection press threw a pair of briefs. I turn around and and saw that he was wearing a pair of MY briefs. And I won't lie and say that that doesn't do anything to me. "Now, why are you so tense Maggie?" It was such an innocent question, but... That voice. I just groaned and tried to get the friction that I desperately needed. Alexander just chuckled and thrust his hip into mine. His arms were wrapped around me. His hands on my thighs. They were swiftly creeping up my body until the were on my cock. His hand was hot and warm and "ooh again!" It only took a couple minutes and Alexander rubbing against my thigh for me to cum. As soon as I came Alexander brought his hand up to his face. And licked. He shuddered and moaned next to me and I realized he too had found his relise. "Night Maggie"  
"Night my love."

A/N so I feel like I owe you an explanation of why my update schedule is erratic. If you guys read the authors note at the bottom of chapter 17 you'll know about my crazy family. So Moshe's, again if you don't know who this is read the a/n at the bottom of 17, parents are trying to regain custody of him. My brother is taking it worse than Moshe is. Kaia and I have the room right next to my brother and you can hear Moshe and Leo (my brother) talking each other to sleep in Leo's bed. Usually my parents wouldn't allow them to sleep together, but know one can stand to break them apart. Lately I've even taken to sleeping with Kaia. It's hard. But I know we'll make it threw.


End file.
